The present invention relates to a locking device for drawers, and more particularly to a locking device for drawers of a file cabinet or a tool cabinet.
A conventional file or tool cabinet is a substantially rectangular case body with six faces. The case body is formed by several panels defining a space therebetween. Several drawers are horizontally disposed in the space layer by layer for placing documents or tools therein. In order to prevent the documents or tools from being stolen or prevent the drawers from dropping out due to shock or inclination of the ground, the file or tool cabinet is equipped with a locking device for locking the drawers.
In order to lock the respective drawers at one time, a conventional device or such as U. S. Pat. No. 4,966,422 disclose a locking device including an up and down movable latch body disposed on the panel of the case body. Each drawer has a hook section corresponding to a latch hole or a latch section of the latch body. The latch body is drivingly connected with a link. One end of the link extends out of the case body to connect with a rotary mechanism such as a key unit. By means of turning the rotary mechanism, the link is driven to drive the latch body to reciprocally move. Accordingly, the hook section can be latched with the latch hole or latch section to lock the respective drawers at one time.
When locking the drawers, the drawers must be totally pushed into the case body so as to locate the hook section at a position where the hook section is latched with the latch hole or latch section. However, it often takes place that after locking the drawers, a user finds that one or some of the drawers are not totally pushed in and are not locked. Under such circumstance, the user must unlock the drawers and then totally push in the drawers and then again lock the drawers. This makes it inconvenient and troublesome to perform the locking operation for the drawers.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a locking device for drawers of a cabinet. After the locking device is positioned at a locking position, in case one of the drawers is not totally pushed in and not locked, a user can easily conveniently further lock the drawer to complete the locking operation for all the drawers.
According to the above object, the locking device for drawers of a cabinet of the present invention includes a case body, several drawers vertically arranged in the interior space of the case body, a slide seat disposed in the case body, a latch plate disposed on each drawer and a detent unit composed of an engaging body, a link and a rotary section disposed at one end of the link.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: